Talk:Haven
Thumbs Down Horrible server. First of all, you can't even gain exp/gold the normal way through hunting. Well you can, but without the ability to even buy gear its ridiculously hard and almost impossible to do. You have to wait for a DM to do some dumb "Monster Bash" in the arena where you party with favored PCs and leech exp from them. Secondly, the rp isn't even that great and when you're at lvl 16 still hunting goblins because there's nothing else to hunt that won't automatically just tear you a new asshole, it gets pretty boring fast. The only other thing left to do is to stand around in the custom areas with everyone else and pretend to look cool. Favoritism/Cliques/Lack of meaningly hack n' slash/terrible to crappy rp, this server is a waste of time. Only thing I can say good about it is the nice erotic outfits and nudey models. There aren't even any intimate emotes or animations like some nwn1 social servers have, like you can't stand super close to other pcs so it looks like you're hugging them or something because there is no ghosting option. Note from PW Admin The above is not true. Although parts of it where at one time or another. At any rate the fact that this server remains in the top 5 of NWN2 servers world-wide in popularity and has been for almost the entire two years of existance should speak for itself over an anonymous poster. We've got over a half dozen near a dozen levelling adventure areas to fit all levels. Others routinely compliment level of RP, and more emotes here than on any other NWN2 server, as custom ones are written here and released later for use elsewhere. Not sure if the above editorializing constitutes a defacement or in policy or not... will leave that up to the wiki admins. A more objective review Neither review is particularly accurate. The one bashes the server too much, the other exaggerates the condition of the server. The leveling areas are: Goblin Island (newbie area), The Caves and Sewers in Kortuga (mid level), The Valley of Death (mid to high level) and Gloom (high level). While there are some positive aspects of these areas, the amount and breadth of the grinding areas do fall below average compared to most servers. The limitation of grinding areas is, primarily, due to a lack of server preformance. (An issue that is being addressed.) The RP on the server is probably the best of any NWN2 server. Since it is an adult oriented server there is a noticable imbalance between genders on the server (though not what you might think), but that really is in no way the fault of the DMs and they do recognize this difficulty. The amount of emotes are impressive, and lead to a wealth of possibilities. It's hard to over emphasize the quality of RP on Haven. Haven is by no means one of the top five most popular servers on the internet, which can be easily verified by a simple scanning of the number of players at any given time compared to the other listed servers. It does however have a solid number of players who do play regularly. The amount, and style of DM events varies widely. Since there are quite a number of DMs, with a varying degree of style, it's unfair to either judge the events as simply good or bad. One DMs style may be great for a player, while another DMs style is horrible for a player. Server preformance is one of the key problems with Haven. It's typically the case that groups of half a dozen players, or more, cause signifigant preformance problems and typically all players are required to leave grinding areas several times a day (usually for five minutes at a time) in order for clean-up scripts to run in order to keep the server from lagging massively with the odd crash now and again. (Shake-outs of many logged on players are more frequent, and again being addressed.) It's also quite common to be disconnected from the server several times over the course of a couple, to few hours. The complaint about favoritism/cliques is accurate, and a serious problem for Haven. It's certainly the most often cited reason for players leaving the server. This issue is probbly the single biggest drawback of the server. It's not uncommon for players to be chased out of events, harassed, threatened and sometimes even killed (without consent) by long-term players who have the 'protection' of certain DMs. Many players quickly realize that the most effective way to enter into the good graces of many of the powers that be is by sexually servicing said powers. It's also one of the chief ways to receieve RP exp, to the complaint of many players. There is an atmosphere of 'better thans' on Haven revolving largely around new players. This, unfortunatley reinforces the gender disparity for female characters for they are in a much better position to avoid the above mentioned problems. If a players is interested in adult ERP, Haven is the way to go, especially if a player has some patience. If a player is primarily interested in powerbuilds, high magic, strong economies, regular rp, and large worlds, it's best to skip Haven. All in all a solid server, and with the right changes in attitude towards new players, along with hardware upgrades, Haven could become one of the top five servers on the net. At present though it's just a place to find sex when you want it.